When three worlds collide
by BitterStrength
Summary: The Pevensie children of Narnia find themselves on the slopes of the Dwimorberg, and just a few seconds later, Arya, Eragon and Saphira, who had just started their attack on the keep of Feinster, appear before them. But to top it all off, Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas, who try to get the King of the Dead to fight for the survival of Gondor, arrive. Will they save the world?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody!  
****This is my first fanfiction, so I'm kind of new to this. I don't really know where I'm heading yet with this story, so I'll be making that up as I go. Any suggestions are welcome. As are any possible correction. English is not my native language, you see, so there could be some mistakes here and there, and I'd love to improve on my English, so help is always welcome.  
Also, I do not own the any of the characters or the settings, at least in this chapter, all credits go to C.S. Lewis, J.R.R. Tolkien and Christopher Paolini, for their wonderful creations.  
I hope you'll like my story, so have fun reading it. I also hope to be able to upload more this week, but that depends on how much time I have to write.  
Love,  
BitterStrength**

* * *

They were sitting on the platform, waiting for the train to take them to school, four kids. Four kids who on the outside didn't seem to be of any importance at all, but if one looking a little closer, you could see they held themselves as any royal might, for in fact they were. They were High King Peter the Magnificent, Queen Susan the Gentle, King Edmund the Just and Queen Lucy Valiant of Narnia.

But for now, they were just brothers and sisters, quarrelling about the fight Peter had just had, whilst sitting on a bench.

"You're welcome," Edmund said.

"I had it sorted," Peter retorted, before he stood and walked over to the edge of the platform.

"What was it this time?" Susan asked.

"He bumped me."

"So you hit him?" Lucy asked, astounded.

"No. After he bumped me, they tried to make me apologise. That's when I hit him."

"Really, is it that hard just to walk away?" Susan asked.

"I shouldn't have to. I mean, don't you ever get tired of being treated like a kid?"

"We are kids," Edmund said.

"Well, I wasn't always," Peter said. "It's been a year. How long does he expect us to wait?" He sat back down.

"I think it's time to accept that we live here. It's no use pretending any different," Susan said.

They were all quiet for a little time, three of them looking at their hands or shoes. Susan, however, looked around and saw a boy she had no interest in talking to. "Oh no," she murmured. "Pretend you're talking to me."

"We are talking to you," answered Edmund.

Suddenly Lucy cried out as if in pain and rose from her seat.

"Quiet, Lu," said Susan.

"Something pinched me!" Lucy replied.

"Hey, stop pulling me," Peter said suddenly, looking at Edmund.

"I'm not touching you," said Edmund.

"Look, would all of you just –" Susan started. "What is that?" she then asked, for she too had felt something.

Just then the train entered the station, rushing by, making it hard to understand each other.

"It feels like magic," Lucy answered her.

"Quick, everybody, hold hands," Susan ordered, unsure of what was happening, but not willing to risk losing any of her family.

"I'm not holding your hand," Edmund yelled at his older brother.

Peter ignored him and grabbed his hand. "Just…"

The train rushed by, not seeming to slow down. Then, the entire platform slowly started to fall apart, tiles being ripped away from the walls, lamps moving with the wind, papers flying everywhere.

But when they looked at the other people on the platform it seemed like they were the only ones who noticed.

A couple minutes later, they were no longer on the platform, but in a cave, or so it seemed, with light coming from one end.

They let go of each other's hands and as a union walked outside, and found themselves looking upon an unfamiliar site.

* * *

Meanwhile, far away, a blue dragon and her rider stood in the courtyard of a city. The city was called Feinster and just a little earlier, the rider and dragon had flown in to find the Varden, the free people of Alagaësia, whom they had joined many a battle before, standing before the city, desperate to find an entrance to the city, for else, all would be lost.

Now they Varden were roaming the streets of the city, winning almost every encounter with the Empire's soldiers.

The rider, whose name is Eragon Shadeslayer, son of Brom, had turned the tide in the battle, together with his dragon, Saphira Brightscales, daughter of Vervada. Now all that was left for them to do was storm the keep and capture the patroness of the city, Lady Lorana.

By now, Blödhgarm and his fellow elves had joined Eragon and Saphira in the courtyard, but Eragon ignored them and looked for Arya. When he spotted her, running alongside Jörmundur on his charger, Eragon hailed her and brandished his shield to attract her attention.

Arya heeded his call and loped over, her stride as graceful as a gazelle's. She had acquired a shield, a full-sized helm, and a mail hauberk since they had parted, and the metal of her armour gleamed in the grey half-light that pervaded the city. As she drew to a stop, Eragon said, "Saphira and I are going to enter the keep from above and try to capture Lady Lorana. Do you want to come with us?"

Arya agreed with a terse nod.

Springing from the ground onto one of Saphira's front legs, Eragon climbed into her saddle. Arya followed his example an instant later and sat close behind him, the links of her hauberk pressing against his back.

Saphira unfurled her velvety wings and took flight, leaving Blödhgarm and the other elves gazing up at her with looks of frustration.

"You should not abandon your guards so lightly," Arya murmured in Eragon's left ear. She wrapped her sword arm around his waist and held him tightly as Saphira wheeled above the courtyard.

Before Eragon could respond, he felt the touch of Glaedr's vast mind. For a moment, the city below vanished, and he saw and felt only what Glaedr saw and felt.

_Little-stinging-hornet-arrows bounced off his belly as he rose above the scattered wood-caves of the two-legs-round-ears. The air was smooth and firm beneath his wings, perfect for the flying he would need to do. On his back, the saddle rubbed against his scales as Oromis altered his position._

_Glaedr flicked his tongue out and tasted the enticing aroma of burnt-wood-cooked-meat-spilled-blood. He had been to this place many times before. In his youth, it had been known by a differentname than Gil'ead, and then the only inhabitants had been the somber-laughing-quick-tongued-elves and the friends of elves. His previous visits had always been pleasant, but it pained him to remember the two nest-mates who had died here, slain by the twisted-mind-Forsworn._

_The lazy-one-eye-sun hovered just above the horizon. To the north, the big-water-Isenstar was a rippling sheet of polished silver. Below, the herd of pointed-ears commanded by Islanzad was arrayed around the broken-anthill-city. Their armor glittered like crushed ice. A pall of blue smoke lay over the whole area, thick as cold morning mist._

_And from the south, the small-angry-rip-claw-Thorn winged his way toward Gil'ead, bellowing his challenge for all to hear. Morzan-son-Murtagh sat upon his back, and in Murtagh's right hand, Zar'roc shone as bright as a nail._

_Sorrow filled Glaedr as he beheld the two miserable hatchlings. He wished he and Oromis did not have to kill them. _Once more,_ he thought, _dragon must fight dragon and Rider must fight Rider, and all because of that egg-breaker-Galbatorix._ His mood grim, Glaedr quickened his flapping and spread his claws in preparation for tearing at his oncoming foes._

Eragon's head whipped on his neck as Saphira lurched to one side and dropped a score of feet before she regained her equilibrium. _Did you see that as well?_ she asked.

_I did._ Worried, Eragon glanced back at the saddlebags, where Glaedr's heart of hearts was hidden, and wondered if he and Saphira should try to help Oromis and Glaedr but then reassured himself with the knowledge that there were numerous spellcasters among the elves. His teachers would not want for assistance.

"What is wrong?" asked Arya, her voice loud in Eragon's ear.

_Oromis and Glaedr are about to fight Thorn and Murtagh_, said Saphira.

Eragon felt Arya stiffen against him. "How do you know?" she asked.

"I'll explain later. I just hope they don't get hurt."

"As do I," said Arya.

Saphira flew high above the keep, and then floated downward on silent wings towards the spire of the tallest tower. Before she could reach it, however, she had to first pass through a cloud. But when they had passed through the cloud, they found themselves looking upon a mountainside instead of the tower.

As they took in the sight, they heard a voice in the air, singing; "Home is behind, the world ahead. And there are many paths to tread. Through shadow, to the edge of night, until the stars are all alight. Mist and shadow, cloud and shade, all shall fade. All shall fade."

"Barzûl, where are we?" Eragon cursed. "And whose was that voice?"

"I do not know, this is unlike any part of Alagaësia that I know. And that voice, I don't know." Arya replied.

_Little ones, look,_ Saphira said to them. When they looked, they saw four children leave a cave in the mountain. _Maybe they can tell us where we are and how we can get back and who sang._

They descended towards the children, hoping for answers.

* * *

A little earlier, not so far away, two horses made their way through the mountains, carrying a dwarf, an elf and a man. They were taking the road to the Dimholt, the door under the mountain.

"What kind of army would linger in such a place?" wondered the dwarf, whose name was Gimli, son of Glóin.

"One that is cursed," the elf told him. He was Legolas Greenleaf, prince of Mirkwood and son of King Thranduil. He was clad in brown and green, whilst his long blond hair fell across his shoulders and back. "Long ago, the Men of the Mountain swore an oath to the last King of Gondor… to come to his aid, to fight. But when the time came, when Gondor's need was dire, they fled… vanishing into the darkness of the mountain… And so Isildur cursed them… never to rest, until they had fulfilled their pledge." Suddenly he seemed as if in trance and said, "Who shall call them from the grey twilight, the forgotten people? The heir of him to whom the oath they swore, from the North shall he come, need shall drive him, he shall pass the door to the Paths of the Dead."

While Legolas said this, the man looked around suspiciously, for he was Aragorn, son of Arathorn, a descendent of Númenor and the heir to the throne of Gondor.

They rode on in silence, until they reached their destination, the door to the Paths of the Dead, underneath the Dwimorberg.

"The very warmth of my blood seems stolen away," muttered Gimli upon seeing the passageway.

"The way is shut," Legolas said, translating the markings upon the passageway. "It was made by those who are dead, and the dead keep it. The way is shut."

Just then, a gust of wind comes through the door, scaring the horses who pull their reigns from their masters and flee.

"Brego!" Aragorn yelled, hoping to make the horse return, but it was no use. He then turn back to the door. "I do not fear death!" he said forcefully before marching through the entrance, disappearing into the darkness of the mountain.

Legolas hesitated for a second, but then, determined yet silently followed his friend inside.

This left Gimli alone before the door. "Well this is something unheard of!" he murmured to himself. "An elf would go underground, where a dwarf dare not? Ah… I'd never hear the end of it!" He too then enters the mountain.

The three friends then found themselves wandering inside with Aragorn holding a torch he had just lit. There was mist seeping across the floor and the atmosphere could almost be tasted.

"What is it?" Gimli inquired from Legolas as the latter looked around carefully. "What do you see?"

"I see shapes of men," Legolas answered. "And of horses."

"Where?"

"Pale banners like shreds of clouds. Spears rise like winter-thickets through a shroud of mist. The Dead are following. They have been summoned."

Gimli looked around, afraid. "The Dead? Summoned? I knew that! Huh. Huh. Very good. Very good." He then realised that the others had already moved along. "Legolas!" the dwarf yelled, scared to be left behind.

As they continued their way, white, ghostly and ethereal hands started to appear. Their frightened the dwarf who blew at them to keep them away.

The elf and man turned around to look at the hands. Whilst they did this, Aragorn happened to look down. He then said to the others, "Don't look down."

Gimli, being a typical stubborn dwarf, of course ignored the advice and looked down. And what he saw there did not encourage him, for it were human skulls. Trying to do as little harm to the skulls as possible, he hastily followed the elf and man until they came across a large open space.

"Who enters my domain?" a dead voice echoed through the area.

Aragorn turned and the King of the Dead appeared before him.

"One who will have your allegiance," Aragorn told him.

"The Dead do not suffer the living to pass."

"You will suffer me!"

The King laughed and all around the three friends laughter appeared as one by one the Dead emerged.

"The way is shut," the King said, while the army gathered closer and closer. "It was made by those who are dead. And the dead keep it. The way is shut. Now you must die!"

Legolas could no longer stand idly, watching how they would die by the hands of the Dead. He notched an arrow and shot the King through his head. But the arrow merely passed through the King, not harming him and then it clattered against the ground.

"I summon you to fulfil your oath," Aragorn said, whilst walking toward the King.

"None but the King of Gondor may command me!" the King said, angered by Aragorn's bravery. He then swung his sword towards the man and tried to kill him.

Aragorn, however, lifted his sword, Andúril, which was forged from the shards of Narsil, also known as the Sword of Elendil. The sword of the King and Andúril collided, which was not expected by the King.

"That blade was broken!" the King stammered.

"It has been remade," Aragorn replied before grabbing the King by his throat and pushing him back. "Fight for us, and regain your honour. What say you?" He then turned to face the rest of the army. "What say you?"

"Argh! You waste your time, Aragorn. They had no honour in life and they have none now in death."

"I am Isildur's heir. Fight for me and I will hold your oaths fulfilled. What say you?"

The King laughed and he and the army slowly started to disappear.

"You have my word! Fight and I will release you from this living death! What say you?"

"Stand you traitors!" Gimli yelled as the last of the Dead vanish.

Then, a cracking sound was hear and the walls of the buildings in the area began to collapse. From them, hundreds of human skulls fell down towards them.

"Out!" Aragorn yelled.

They climbed and slid their way through the skulls towards the exit.

"Legolas! Run!" Aragorn yelled.

They just managed to exit the caves before the ceiling and walls collapsed.

As they emerged from the caves, they looked at the scene in front of them. There were 4 children standing there and a magnificent beast, carrying two people on the back landed in front of them.

Just then, Aragorn looked at the river and sank to his knees as he gazed upon the many ships with black sails, which just passed a burning village. Legolas approached him and placed his hand on his shoulder while both he and Gimli felt dread overcome them as they took in the sight.

But when they thought themselves completely deprived of hope, a sound was heard behind Aragorn, who turned and saw the King of the Dead approach him.

"We fight," the King said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everybody!  
I managed to write the second chapter, although it took me quite longer than the first chapter.  
I do not know when I'll be able to post more, for due to the holidays here, I am going to work more, so I'll be working 4 days a week for the next two weeks and along with other plans I have made, it could happen that I will only be able to write in the evenings. However, if I am too tired, I will have to write and rewrite a lot. I do hope to post another chapter before I go on holidays in two and a half weeks.  
I still don't own any of the characters, nor the places.  
****Anyway, I hope you'll like what I've written.  
Love,  
BitterStrength**

* * *

"Hail, Sir Dwarf, Sir Man," a voice said to Aragorn and Gimli. The person who spoke had just hastily run up to the three friends as they agreed with the King that he should summon his army at once and meet them down the hill, on the riverbank before the ships had passed there. The person had brown hair and intense brown eyes and looked like an elf, but unlike any elf any of the three had ever seen before. "Atra esterní ono theldiun," he said to Legolas.

However, Legolas had never heard any such a language as that before. "Excuse me, what did you say?"

"You do not know the Ancient Language?" the companion of the first speaker asked Legolas. She was obviously an elf. She was tall and had long black hair with slanted cat-like emerald eyes and pointed ears.

"I have never heard of any such language. Might I ask what was said?"

"I said; May good fortune rule over you. It is a proper greeting in the Ancient Language," the male said.

"Greetings then, Stranger. I am Legolas Greenleaf of Mirkwood and these are Aragorn, son of Arathorn and Gimli, son of Glóin," Legolas said.

"I am Eragon Shadeslayer of Palancar Valley, and these are Arya Dröttningu of Ellesméra," Eragon said, pointing to Arya, "and Saphira Brightscales, the last female dragon of Alagaësia," he then said, pointing to the magnificent blue dragon.

"Argh, a dragon. Vicious beast, they are. Mute animals that only cause trouble, that's all they are," Gimli grumbled.

Saphira then growled at him. _I do not know what dragons you have in this country, but where we are from, you'd be wise not to insult a dragon!_

"It talks!" Gimli cried out in surprise.

"Well of course she talks!" Arya said.

"Legolas, Gimli, we must make for the river. The ships are nearing the borders of Gondor. We have no time to lose," Aragorn said to his friends.

"Eragon Shadeslayer, Arya Dröttningu, Saphira Brightscales, we fear we must bid you farewell. A war is near at hand and though we could use all aid we can be given, we do not have time to linger here and talk with you. You can join us in our cause for victory, or you can stay here. I do warn you not to dwell into the mountains, for evil does not sleep in this country," Legolas said.

Eragon looked at Arya and Saphira, who both nodded. "We shall join you."

"As will we," the eldest boy said. He was blond and bore the image of someone important. "I am High King Peter the Magnificent of Narnia, and me and my brother and sisters wish to join you, for our hearts say you can be trusted and in war, all who can, must join in hope of a better future." Just a little earlier, the children had discovered that they had with them their trusted weapons. "We are all skilled in fighting and war for this will not be the first war we'll have seen."

"This goes against everything we've been taught, but you may join us, if you make haste. There is very little time," Aragorn said. He then turned on his heels and ran downhill, closely followed by his friends. Arya and Eragon had quickly mounted Saphira and followed swiftly through the air, whilst the 4 children ran with all their might to keep up with Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli.

A little time later, the companions found themselves standing upon the riverbanks, looking out over the river and the black-sailed ships on which they can see the mercenaries stand on deck.

"You may go no further," Aragorn loudly addresses the ships.

This drew the attention of the boson.

"You will not enter Gondor," Aragorn continued.

"Who are you to deny us passage?" the boson called.

"Legolas, fire a warning shot past the boson's ear."

"Mind your aim," Gimli told the elf.

Legolas notched an arrow and took aim. What he did not expect was for Gimli to knock against the bottom of his bow, just as the elf released his arrow, thus sending the arrow through a mercenary who stood next to the boson.

"Oh," Gimli exclaims. "That's it, right, we warned you. Prepare to be boarded!"

"Boarded?" a mercenary questioned. "By you and whose army?"

"This army," Aragorn said.

Just then, the Army of the Dead appeared and floating over the water overtook the ships and killed the mercenaries.

"Let's get on board and make our way to Minas Tirith, so that we may aid those who are fighting the armies of Mordor," Aragorn said.

* * *

As soon as they were all aboard the ships, although Saphira was too big to fit on the ship and was thus swimming next to one, they had time to talk. It would take nearly a day still to reach Minas Tirith, even by ship.

"We have not yet heard all of your names," Aragorn commented, looking at the children.

"My name is Susan, and I am known as Queen Susan the Gentle in Narnia," the eldest girl said. She was beautiful with her long black hair and her tall and graceful stature. She wore a long dress of a dark green colour and carried a bow and a quiver filled with red-tailed arrows.

"I am King Edmund the Just," the youngest boy said. He too was dark-haired and was clad in armour, carrying two swords.

"And I am Queen Lucy the Valiant," said the remaining child, the youngest. She was fair-haired and wore a red dress. On her waist-belt were a dagger and a small flask, containing her magical potion.

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you," Arya said. "However, could anybody tell me where we are?"

"Yes, we would like to know that as well. This place looks not at all like Narnia," Peter said.

Aragorn and Legolas looked at each other as though they thought they had strayed into a dream, for they could not think of any explanation that could describe the situation at hand.

"You are in Middle Earth, on the River Anduin, just past Pelargir, heading north to the city of Minas Tirith," Aragorn answered.

"And why are we headed to Minas Tirith?" Eragon asked.

"The Free Peoples of Middle Earth are being threatened by Sauron, the Lord of Mordor. The story began many a thousand years ago, with the forging of the Rings of Power. Three rings were given to the elves. The first ring, Narya, or the Ring of Fire, is in possession of Cíndar who lives at Mithlond, near the Grey Havens. The second, Nenya, or the Ring of Water or the Ring of Adamant, was gifted to Lady Galadriel, who made her home in Lórien at the elven city of Caras Galadhon. The last ring, Velya, or the Ring of Air, which is also known as the mightiest of the three, is in possession of Lord Elrond of Rivendell.  
"Seven rings were made and gifted to the dwarfs. Of these rings, not much is known.  
"And then there were nine rings, which were gifted to the race of Men, who above all else seem to desire power.  
"However, Sauron deceived them all, for he forged in secret another ring, a master ring. The ring is gold and has markings upon its band that now only fire can tell. The markings are written in the language of Mordor, which few can read, but translated it says; 'One ring to rule them all, one ring to find them, one ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them'. Under the rule of Sauron, the Nine fell. They are now called the Nazgûl, ringwraiths.  
"Thousands of years ago, there was a great battle in which an alliance was formed between elves and men. Many fell, until Elendil, the King of Gondor fell. It was then that Isildur, the son of the King, took up his father's sword and cut the Ring from Sauron's hand. Sauron was then defeated and he disappeared.  
"But years back, rumour appeared of a dark force in the east. Sauron's spirit had endured, being tied to the ring, and his armies began to expand. Now the armies of Mordor are marching upon Minas Tirith to destroy Mankind, which is why we are going to join them in battle," Legolas said.

_Eragon, I do no longer feel the presence of Glaedr, do you feel him? _Saphira asked Eragon out of the blue.

_No, it's like he doesn't exist. Whatever has happened, we seem to longer be part of Alagaësia. But I promise you, we will find a way back, for we cannot abandon Alagaësia to the mercy of Galbatorix, _Eragon answered, for he had felt why she was worried.

_Saphira, Eragon, _Arya spoke to them with her mind, for she did not trust the people enough to voice their worries aloud. _We are no longer in Alagaësia. I have only heard of someone having disappeared from our world to appear in another. Nobody believed the stories the man would tell about a land where all sorts of talking creatures lived, for nobody had seen him disappear. Perhaps this is the same, we are here, and we may age here, but if we return, only our minds will have aged, not our bodies and we will not have disappeared from our world at all. But until then, I think we must aid the race of Men in their battle against this Sauron._

_Yes, perhaps we were sent here to decide this battle. I do hope nothing will have changed in Alagaësia though, _Eragon answered her.

"Please, Lord Eragon, Lady Arya, tell us where you're from and how you came to own the dragon," little Lucy said, for she was really interested in which other world was connected with this one.

_I am not something to be owned! I am a dragon! Eragon owns me as much as I own him. He is my Rider and the partner-of-my-mind-and-heart, _Saphira growled at Lucy, who had the right sense to look scared.

"I, myself, come from Ellesméra, deep within Du Weldenvarden, in the north of Alagaësia. Eragon was born in Carvahall in Palancar Valley, which lies in the Empire within Alagaësia. Saphira was hatched in Carvahall. Not too long ago, Eragon found her egg, and she hatched for him. Since then, they travelled from Carvahall to Dras-Leona to make their way to the Varden, the Free People of Alagaësia who lived with the dwarves in the Beor Mountains, since they were forced to flee the Empire.  
"There is a war going on in our country as well, you see. Many long centuries ago there was a war between the dragons and the elves. They were both too powerful and both races would have been destroyed had not a pact been agreed upon between the elves and the dragons. Thus the Riders were created. They were to keep the peace between the races and an equal amount of eggs would be given to the Riders to make sure that peace would last. Later, humans were included in this pact.  
"For many years there was peace, until one of the Riders, named Galbatorix turned against the Order of the Riders and betrayed them all. His own dragon had been slayed and he had stolen another egg and forced this egg to hatch for him, Shruikan. He won over thirteen others, the Forsworn, and they together formed the Empire, with Galbatorix and Shruikan at its head. Later, all of the Forsworn were killed.  
"This left only one dragon alive in the whole of Alagaësia, Shruikan, for the Forsworn and Galbatorix had eradicated all of the other dragons. However, there were 3 eggs left, of which Saphira is one. Another had hatched, Thorn, with its Rider, Murtagh. However, they fell under the persuasion of Galbatorix, be it without their consent, and are now slaves to his will.  
"We were in battle just a little while ago, preparing to seize the keep of the city Feinster in the south-west. Afterwards, we'll continue onward towards Belatona and Dras-Leona and then we make for Urû'bean where King Galbatorix resides. And then, if we survive that battle, we will find a Rider for the last egg and try to bring peace to Alagaësia," Arya said.

"May I ask how you fight, for the strategies you may use are important for us to know," Legolas asked the Alagaësians.

"Arya usually fights with a sword, as do I. However, we are both skilled with a bow as well, although we do not have our bows with us. We also fight with magic, or as we know it gramarye. Saphira fights with her teeth and claws as well as her tail and her fire," Eragon informed him.

"Magic?"

"Yes."

"You are wizards?"

"Wizards? What is a wizard?"

"A wizard is a person that wields a staff and is a servant of magic."

"We do not wield staffs," Arya said. "We use the energy we hold ourselves as well as the energy around us. Our bodies are the tools we work with. Most elves in Alagaësia are gifted with the power of magic. Eragon gains his power of magic from Saphira. She is a magical being, therefore her Rider is too."

"How?" Gimli asked.

"Eragon, show him your sword," Arya commanded.

"Wiol ono, Dröttningu," Eragon replied. He then drew his sword and held it up in front of him. "Brisingr," he called to the sword.

At once, all of the companions drew in a shocked breath, for they had never seen anything like it before. The blue sword burst into bright blue flames.

"Brisingr," Eragon said again, and the fire extinguished itself, showing the companions that nothing had happened to the sword.

"How amazing!" Edmund exclaimed.

"The both of you will be important people in this war," Aragorn said.

"How did you happen to be on the Dwimorberg?" Gimli asked Lucy.

"Much the same as Eragon, Arya and Saphira, although we were not in battle when we came here. We were on our way to school, a place for learning. You see, we live in a world that's very different from this one, or Narnia for that matter, for that is another place we've visited besides our own world. Aslan brings us to the places we're needed. One could describe him as some sort of God, but he's real. We've seen him. He walks with his people if he feels like it," Lucy told him.

"It is very good to gather this information from you, however, we do need to know what you capabilities are, so that we may know what the best position is for each of you in war," Legolas said, interrupting the storytelling.

* * *

**For those that want a translation a translation of the Ancient Language:**

**"Atra esterní ono thelduin" means "May good fortune rule over you"**

**"Wiol ono, Dröttningu" means "For you, Princess"**

**"Brisingr" means "Fire"**

**"Gramarye" means "Magic"**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hee everybody!**  
**I am so sorry for not posting earlier! I was supposed to have internet on the campgrounds where I was staying, but of course it didn't work, for what else does one expect?! Anyway, I did have my laptop, so I could write. I wrote two new chapters and I really hope you'll like them! Also, I want to thank everybody for their kind reviews and their following! I hope I'll be finished with chapter 5 before school starts, but perhaps not, I do not know.**  
**Anyway, read, review, follow, do what you want!**  
**Love,**  
**BitterStrength**

* * *

"So, you want to know how we fight?" Eragon asked.

"Yes."

"Okay. How do you want to do this?"

"I first wish to know what you are capable of with magic. Can you, for example, kill someone with magic, or make sure some things never happen? Or are you simply capable of stopping an oncoming sword?"

"We can do all that and more," Arya answered. "You may not ask us to teach you this, for you may very well not be able to use magic, or make you promise to show you this, for we only use offensive and defensive magic if no other way is possible. We do not hand out judgment without reason."

"There are rules, boundaries, which must be strongly upheld for the balance of the world to remain as it is," Eragon added. "If need be, you can count on our magic, until then, we will not show you how it works."

"Very well then, we will not ask you to show us or explain to us, as long as you will help us," Aragorn said. "For we are in need of help."

"Don't worry, laddie. We will not let the strength of Men fail," Gimli comforted his friend, worrying that if Men would fail, his friend would not be able to go on, for he would feel like he failed them.

"Dear sir, I do not know what we can do, but we will do whatever we can to help. Do not trouble yourself with worries of things that are out of your hands, but focus on the task ahead, for that's where you will be most needed," Susan spoke wisely.

"Thank you, milady," Aragorn said, grasping her hand for comfort.

"Now, let's see how you fight," Legolas said.

"Who do you want to start?" Peter asked.

"Let's commence with Eragon. You said you usually fight with a sword, but can also fight with a bow. I want to see you archery skills."

_Eragon, I have the bow Islanzadi gave you before the Battle of the Burning Plains in my saddle-bags. We never got rid of my saddle-bags when we began the siege of Feinster, remember? _Saphira said as an answer to Eragon's unspoken worry of being given a weak bow and thus breaking it.

"Saphira just mentioned that I do have my bow, we never unpacked her bags before the battle. If you give me a moment, I'll get it," Eragon said before stepping up on the railing of the ship and diving into the water. He swam completely submerged until he was about 10 feet from Saphira. He reappeared, swam to her and climbed on her back. There he grabbed his bow and quiver. _Saphira, I do not with my bow to be wet, so would you please swim closer to the ship so that I may jump unto it?_

_I will._ And thus she did.

Eragon jumped from her back onto the ship, which was still quite some distance away and landed right in front of Legolas.

"Well, at least we've seen some of your agility," Gimli joked.

_Arya? _Eragon said to Arya's mind.

_Yes? _Arya answered.

_Can you let some rocks fly around at various distances so that I can shoot at them? I'd hate to have to shoot any living thing on the shores if it's not absolutely necessary._

_Yes, no problem. Eragon?_

_Yes?_

_You've changed a lot, that's all really. You've started to think like an elf. Your mind is already starting to have an elfish feel to it._

_I know. I no longer feel very human._

_And you're stronger, both mentally, emotionally and physically. You're no longer the farm-boy who left Carvahall and found me at Gil'ead._

He knew not how to answer that. Instead he strung his bow and spoke to Legolas, who was looking at him, for he had been silent for a while. "I've asked Arya to let some rocks fly around for me to shoot. They'll be moving, and at various distances, so that should give you some idea of my skills in archery."

"How did you ask her? You said nothing," Edmund commented.

"Magic," Arya said simply, and silenced Eragon from explaining simply by shooting him a look.

"That should be fine," Legolas said upon Eragon's request. "Whenever you're ready."

Eragon looked at Arya to tell her to begin.

"Stenr flauga," she said and a rock that was about fifty yards away flew up into the air.

Eragon notched an arrow, aimed and released the arrow. He hit the stone in the middle.

Together Arya and Eragon repeated this about ten times, with different sized rocks and greater distances.

"Very well, that's enough," Legolas said just before Arya lifted another rock.

"Gath sem oro un lam iet," Eragon spoke at each of his shot arrows. One by one they returned to his hand. He did not demand all arrows to return at once, for he feared he would not be able to catch them. He then unstrung his bow.

"And you, Arya? You were skilled in archery as well, were you not?" Aragorn asked, interested in their allies capabilities.

"Yes, I am. However, I do not have my bow, and I fear I would break many a bow made for a human, for I am stronger, as is Eragon here. In Alagaësia I therefore, I have a bow sung from a strong tree, with a string that is spelled never to break. I could reinforce a bow here, but what was not made strong, will never be completely strong," she replied.

"I have a spare elfin bow," Legolas offered. He had been given a bow by Lady Galadriel, but he still carried his other bow with him, for it was a little piece of home, as were his clothes, save the cloak from Lorien. "You can use it, until we find you another."

"Thank you," Arya said, touched, for it was not custom for elves to let others touch their weapons.

"Please, just don't break it."

"I won't. But I'll spell it, just to be sure." She then murmured a spell to strengthen the bow so that neither the string nor the bow itself would break.

"Here," Eragon said and handed her his quiver.

Arya nodded in thanks, not needing words, for she and Eragon now knew each other well enough for many words to be unnecessary.

"Would you…?" she asked Eragon and he nodded before she felt the need to finish her question.

"Stenr rïsa. Gánga aptr," he spoke and a stone rose about sixty yards away from them and slowly started to fly backwards.

Arya shot it before it had moved more than ten yards.

"Gath sem oro un lam iet," Eragon spoke and returned the arrow to Arya.

After another eleven shots, they stopped. Arya gave the quiver and the arrows back to Eragon and unstrung her borrowed bow.

"You're both very skilled with a bow, yes. However did you learn that?" Aragorn asked.

"I had to learn archery, for I grew up in a poor farming family. We could not often afford to buy anything. Therefore I went into the mountains near our village to hunt. I would then trade most of my game for whatever we would need, but always kept some for food for my family," Eragon answered.

"I learned when I became of age to learn archery and swordsmanship. Every elf learns it in Alagaësia," Arya said.

They fell a little silent after that. Then Susan stepped forward.

"I have a bow as well. I do not like to fight with a sword. Would you like for me to shoot some arrows as well?"

"Yes, milady, that would be great," Legolas answered her. "Would one of you please let some rocks fly around?" he asked Eragon and Arya.

Eragon said he'd do it.

And thus they began another archery test. Susan as well proved a very well skilled archer, missing not even one rock. Arya retrieved her arrows for her, so that she'd still have enough.

"And you, Legolas, are an archer as well, are you not?" Lucy asked the elf.

"Yes, I am. Would you care to see?"

"Very much, sir."

Rock after rock he shot. It was then concluded that the four archers were equal in their skills of archery, although the human Queen would tire much quicker than the elves and the Rider.

"Then I suppose it's my task to ask you to show me your swordsmanship," Aragorn said. "Am I right to assume that you, Arya, Eragon, Peter and Edmund possess this skill?"

The four nodded.

"And you, Lucy? How do you fight?"

"I don't usually fight, although if need be, I can work with a knife. But I possess a special potion that brings the dead back to life, as long as they have a body that is not cut into a million pieces. I cannot always save all limbs, but I can save a lot," the littlest child answered.

"Can you then remain upon the ship until the battle is decided?"

"Yes, milord."

"And you, Susan, do you fight in any way besides archery?"

"I can fight in hand-on-hand combat with my bow. I will not stay behind, I will fight alongside of you in the battle that is to come," she said.

"Very well. Alright, let us see some swordsmanship," Aragorn said.

But before he could continue, Eragon spoke. "May I suggest Arya and I spell all the swords for now so that we can really spar without fear of cutting one another? Bruises may be caused, even an occasional broken bone if one fights strongly, but one will not at least bleed to death, for that is something that is not easily healed."

"Good idea," Gimli said.

"Would you please then give us your swords for a second?"

Peter first handed his sword to Eragon, and Aragorn to Arya.

"Gëuloth du knifr," they spoke.

They did this until all swords and Gimli's ax were spelled.

"Alright then. I want everybody to find a sparring partner, and preferably one you have never fought with, so that you do not know their moves," Aragorn instructed.

It ended up that Gimli would sit the fighting out for now, and would later fight with whoever wanted to fight. Aragorn would spar with Edmund, Eragon with Peter and Arya with Legolas.

Aragorn and Edmund commenced. Edmund fought with two swords and Aragorn with Andúrin, the Flame of the West. They were both good, although Aragorn outmatched Edmund, so it was not very surprising that Aragorn won. However, it was obvious Edmund was a good swordsman and would be valuable in battle.

Next up, Eragon and Peter sparred. Eragon was much quicker than Peter and was far more graceful in his fighting. Peter was strong but was pretty outmatched by Eragon, who won their fight.

Aragorn then requested Eragon fight him. Again Eragon won.

But the most impressive fight was that between Arya and Legolas. They were very equally matched, both quick and light on their feet. Both were also graceful, although Arya was a little more graceful. They jumped and danced around each other, trying to land blows on one another, but each blow was caught on the other's sword. They fought for nearly half an hour and it seemed like neither would gain the upperhand, until Arya quickly ducked underneath Legolas' blow and kicked his feet from underneath him, whilst bringing her sword up to pry the sword from his hand. Legolas lost his balance, lost his grip on his sword and fell to the ground. Arya caught his sword and then extended her hand to Legolas to help him up.

"That was truly magnificent," Gimli exclaimed, clapping his hands together.

The others were also clapping, for many had never seen such skill.

Arya returned Legolas' sword.

"Anybody up for a fight with me?" Gimli then said, for he now too wanted to spar.

"Sure," Edmund said.

They sparred and despite Gimli's skills with his ax, he was no match for the two swords that soon overpowered him.

By the time the sparring was over, twilight had befallen them and they sat down in a circle to have something to eat and to talk about tomorrow's battle.

Aragorn had found some provisions in the mercenaries' supply room below-deck's. It included fresh water, bread and dried meat.

"Arya and I do not eat meat," Eragon said just as Aragorn started to divide the food.

"Why ever not?" Gimli said.

"I can't explain it."

"Very well," Aragorn said and handed them each quite some bread. He then gave everybody else a little bread and some meat.

"You need to know, tomorrow you will mostly fight orcs, not humans. There will be some humans, but most will be orcs. They are fiendish creatures created simply for war. They have weaknesses in their armor underneath their arms and around their neck. The rest of their armor is penetrable, but a little less easy," Aragorn then told his companions when the food was consumed. "With the Dead on our side, we will not be too unfairly outnumbered, but you will have enough opponents. Do not have mercy, for you'll receive none. Other than that, there is not much you need to know about the orcs."

"Then, it's easier for us to team up for we'll be safer that way," Legolas continued. "Arya, Eragon, you will stay together with Saphira. Peter, Edmund, you'll be with Aragorn. That leaves Gimli, Susan and me, so we'll be paired. Then, we'll try to stay near enough together for if trouble should arise, we can come to each other's aid. Does anybody have any questions?"

Nobody had, so they dispersed.

Arya and Eragon walked up to the front of the ship.

"Eragon?"

"Yes?"

"When we were in Feinster," Arya said in the Ancient Language, "you said that Togira Ikonoka and his companion were about to fight Murtagh and Thorn."

"Yes?"

"Well, how did you know?"

"It's one of the most guarded secrets of the dragons and riders. Every dragon has an Eldunari, a Heart of Hearts, in his or her chest. The Eldunari is a stone-like object. The dragon can disgorge their Eldunari and this would then live on outside from the body. The Eldurnari, once disgorged can never be returned inside the body."

"What can it do?"

"It holds a part of the soul of the dragon. If the body of a dragon dies, the mind and the rest of the soul would then pass into the Eldunari, thus keeping the dragon alive in all but body."

"What has this to do with the battle at Gil'ead?"

"When we left Ellesmèra a couple days ago, Saphira and I were gifted with an Eldunari."

"The companion's?" Arya asked with a shock.

"Yes. He gave us his Eldunari so that in case something were to happen to him and Togira Ikonoka, they would still be able to teach us more and aid in the war against Galbatorix. Saphira was, is, carrying the Eldunari. This is how we knew. However, because he is still alive, he does not live completely in his Eldunari, so when we passed into this world, the connection was severed, at least for now."

"That was a great and powerful gift. You must guard his Heart very carefully."

"It's not all. There are more Eldunari in Alagaësia. They are however in possession of Galbatorix. They are what give the King his power. They are being kept prisoner. They're also making Murtagh and Thorn so strong."

"Ah. Now I understand… Poor dragons."

_Yes. We must save them. We cannot abandon them. _Saphira said.

"Do not worry, Saphira, we will. I promise."

They then stared on across the water in silence, simply being comforted by each other's presence.

* * *

**Dictionary:**

**Stenr flauga - Stone, fly**

**Gath sem oro un lam iet - Unite that arrow with my hand**

**Stenr rïsa. Gánga aptr - Stone, rise. Go backward**

**Gëuloth du knifr - Dull the knife**


	4. Chapter 4

Meanwhile, bellow deck's, Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas sat down together.

"Do you trust them?" Aragorn asked Legolas.

"My heart tells me they are not spies and they offered to help when we have but so little who are willing. Look only at the Men of Rohan. Not even every man would appear to come to the aid of Gondor. They would not even come to the aid of the King of Gondor, while he aided them when they faced the army of Uruk-hai in Helm's Deep," he answered. "I feel that they can be trusted, but we must not trust when there's no foundation for it. Let us remain cautious at least until after the battle."

"Aye, he's right, let's be cautious. The children however, I feel we can trust. They may be young, but they are older than they seem. The dragon, the rider and the elf still need to convince me though. They give me a strange feeling," Gimli added.

"We shall see. In the meantime, Legolas, can you talk to them?" Aragorn asked.

"All of them?"

"Yes, I think that would be best."

"Very well. But then you should rest, Aragorn, you're no use to us half-alive," Legolas said, quoting something he once before told his friend before a battle.

Aragorn smiled slightly, remembering, and nodded.

Then Legolas rose to his feet and went out into the night. There he saw the rider and elf standing at the front of the ship. He slowly walked over, and though cautious, he was also curious as to how an elf from another world was.

"May I join you?" he asked when they looked up at him, though he was still quite some feet away from them.

"Of course, Legolas. How are you tonight?" Eragon asked.

"I dread going to battle tomorrow, but then again, war is never an elf's friend. We prefer spending our days enjoying books, music, nature. However, even though my people are leaving these shores, I would feel guilty if I did not do all I could to help the world of Men," the blond elf answered him.

"I know how you feel, for I feel it too," Arya told the elf. "Although our country has been in a constant state of near-war, we at least had the protection of the many spells laid upon the woods of Du Weldenvarden. Many elves lived their lives quietly reading books and scrolls, chanting and singing to nature, as some still do, even though our country is now at war and most of my people have left the woods and are now fighting, for as I said before, we are all trained in the arts of war, both young and old, male and female."

"How about you, Rider? You don't seem to be either human nor elf."

"I am both," Eragon answered. "I was changed into an in-between state. I used to be human, but then in a battle, a shade, a magicians who is possessed by evil spirits, injured my back with a spelled sword, thus making a wound from my neck down my back which gave me obliterating fits of pain when I exerted myself to much. There was no way known to heal me, so I was changed, and that removed my pain, my wound, my scar and every other scar in my body. It gave me the enhanced senses of an elf, as well as the agility and most of their elegance and swiftness and endurance. Then I kept on training, and became how I am now. But as for your question, I dread battles as well, for I wish nobody any harm and I'd rather spend my time learning or flying with Saphira."

"Thank you for trusting me with this," Legolas said.

"Yes, well, I have learned that one must at least try to accept different points of view, for it helps understanding one another," Eragon simply said. "Even if one will never be friends, one can at least try to accept each other."

Legolas nodded, agreeing with him. Arya sought Eragon's eyes for a second before looking up towards the sky.

"Do you ever see the stars here, Legolas?" Arya asked.

"Yes, but of late, the stars are veiled."

"It tells of evil. There's a storm coming. I suppose it's a foreboding of the battle tomorrow," Eragon said.

"It makes the nights darker than should be and tells us to be cautious," Arya added.

"I'll make some lights for the others, for not all of us can see in the dark," Eragon said. "Naina hvitr un böllr," he then chanted and just above his hand, a bright ball of light appeared. He then walked over to the children and placed it in the sky near them so that they would be able to see. "Legolas, these ships are going to Minas Tirith, right?"

"Yes."

"Do they continue on this river?"

"Yes, why?"

"Saphira needs to rest. We have just flown for days straight so that we would make it to battle in time, but now she needs to sleep. However, she does not fit on these ships, nor can she sleep in the water. I wish to fly ahead with her so that she may sleep a bit."

"You can fly ahead until a little past where a smaller river joins the Anduin, this river. You must stay on the left side of the river though, for the right side brings you too close to Mordor. We will be at the mouth of the smaller river about two hours before day-break. Will that be enough?"

"Yes, it will be enough for now. We can rest more after the battle. Thank you," Eragon answered. "Arya, we'll stay in sight of the river. When you see us, will you wake us with your mind?" he asked his companion in her native language.

"Yes, of course."

_Will you be alright here by yourself? _Eragon asked her with his mind, concerned for her and feeling guilty for asking her to stay behind.

_Yes. You must rest. If I go rest now, I'll have rested enough for battle. I'll put up some extra wards though, just in case. Go. I'll wake you when I see you._ Arya answered.

"Eka elrun ono, Dröttningu," he answered out loud before turning to both his companions this evening. "Then I will bid you all goodnight," Eragon said before Saphira picked him up from the ship.

_Be safe, little one,_ Saphira said to Arya. Then she quickly flapped away, off to find a place to rest.

"I, too, will go to rest. Goodnight," Arya said to Legolas before leaving him for the night.

Legolas looked across the ship and saw that Lucy and Edmund had both fallen asleep, and Peter was dozing off. Susan was however no longer with them. He found her sitting against the railing at the back of the ship with her knees pulled up, her hands fidgeting with her hair and her eyes on the sky above.

"Afraid of tomorrow, milady?" Legolas said softly when he had walked up to her.

"Yes," she whispered.

"May I sit with you?"

She waved at the floor next to her as an indication that he may.

"Do not worry. Gimli and I will not let anything happen to you."

"I am not afraid for any harm that may befall me."

"Then what ails you, milady?"

"I am not fond of war. I'd much rather everyone just get along. When I was younger, before the first time we visited another world, my family and I lived in a large city with our mother. But then the city was attacked and we were sent off to an old man who lived on the countryside. That's where we first visited another world. And there we fought in a war against a Queen of Winter who craved power. And then when we grew up in that world, we fought many smaller wars to save the country. You see, I have seen many battles, but do not like to hurt another being. There's a reason I am the Gentle."

"I understand. My people are a folk that would rather enjoy nature or a book than fight. However, I must fight, for I cannot with good conscience abandon the world of Men to the dominion of Sauron. I am one of the few of my people still walking this land, for most have already sailed off to the Undying Lands, there where it is ever green," Legolas said, staring off into the distance, feeling lonely at heart.

"Do you have any family, Lord?"

"Yes, I have my father, Thranduil. He is the King of Mirkwood."

"That would make you a prince."

"Yes. Although I most likely never will become a King, for very few now remain to rule over. My father stays here only until the last of the people have made their choice whether to leave or to stay, although only a handful of elves chose to stay. Then he too will leave these shores and sail into the west."

"And you? Will you stay?"

"I do not yet know," he answered, looked at her. In the dark her bright blue eyes shone ever more and her hair was as black as the night. In her eyes he searched for some truths, whether she was trustworthy, whether she could become his friend. He found that at least to the first matter, the answer was yes, she could be trusted. "Once one's stepped onto the shores of the Undying Lands, there's no going back."

"It sounds like Aslan's country," Susan sighed.

"Tell me about your homeland, please."

"I'm from a modern world where we have devices that work on energy gained from burning coals or burning gas. We have airplanes, great metal birds that ferry people between places; weapons that spout fire; and a lot more. The country where I live is called England. There are a lot of big cities and people. And people tend to care more about what they look like than what they do, even if it hurts others. They care more about how much money, a way of paying, they earn than what makes them happy."

"That does not sound too great."

"It isn't. No, I preferred Narnia. My brothers and sister and I would go riding and hunting in the many woods, or we'd talk to the animals that lived there, for the animals spoke. We'd watch the sunsets from the balconies in our castle on the cliffs above the sea. We'd read scrolls and books or paint or spar with each other for the fun of it."

"Then why do not you return there?"

"Because we can't. Not without the aid of Aslan. We're sent to where we're needed, and apparently we're not needed there."

"Well, at least I got to meet you. You're a very kind person and I'd love to be your friend, if you'd let me."

"I'd love that."

They sat in silence for a little more, before Susan started to doze off and she fell asleep against his shoulder. Legolas carefully lifted her into his arms, rose to his feet and lay her down next to her sister and tucked her into a blanket.

He watched her sleep for a little longer, for she looked very calm and peaceful, but eventually he too felt the weariness that wished to drag him into another night's sleep. He retired to where Aragorn and Gimli were sleeping and went to rest.

While all the living on board the ship were asleep, the Dead manned the ships and watched over the sleeping, for they knew if they were to harm the living, they would never again have the chance to be released from this cursed life they lived.

That night, the dreams of ten were filled with strife and pain and little beauty.

About two hours before dawn, Arya rose, for she could no longer stand the haunted dreams. She could no longer stand seeing her father die in her dreams, Glenwing, Fäolin. She could not stand Eragon being hurt by Durza the Shade and then being helpless while being attacked by countless fits of pain. She could no longer stand seeing everybody she cared about being hurt or murdered in her dreams. She could no longer stand the memories of her torture in Gil'ead. It was what wrecked her every night before a battle, for she did not know who was going to be alive for another dawn or dusk. It was the memories of her dreams and the battles she'd already seen that went through her mind as she stared across the water and the shores, keeping her eyes out for Saphira and Eragon.

"Do not fret, dear Elf. If any of us ten dies, I'll personally feed them my potion. None of your companions shall leave you," a voice said behind her.

Arya turned and saw that Lucy had sat up on the place she had fallen asleep.

"You should try to get some more sleep, child," Arya told her.

"It's no sin to say you're scared, you know. Aslan knows how scared I am, but what choice do I have but let my brothers and sister go into battle? I know I'll see them again, even if they are to die in battle. That does not stop me from fearing for their lives."

"How old are you, child?"

"My mind has lived for over thirty years."

"You are wise for one so young. However, we elves do not confess our fears easily. We are too proud and solemn."

"May I ask you your age? For if you find me young, you must be older."

"Yes, you may, for where I come from, children are the greatest gift of life and are to be seen as such and therefore denied very little. I am over a hundred years old, dear. I was born a little before the war the Fornsworn and Galbatorix construed to kill off all dragons. The war in which my father died after which my mother was left to fend for herself and many more. I became ambassador of my people to become as great a person as my father was before me. My mother did not agree, but I was already thirty years old and she could not make the decision for me. We did not speak often after that for she felt that I had abandoned her. We've only just started to grow back together and now she has joined with the rest of my people in the war, so I do not know what may befall her or me for that matter. The only reward for this war will be being free from the tyrannous king Galbatorix. Already far too many have died for the will of one man."

"Milady, if we could but help, we would, for no world deserves such cruelty as war," Aragorn said, for he too had woken from bad dreams, only his were mostly about the death of the woman he loved, though she had not yet died. But if they were too lose against the evil of Mordor, she would not survive long.

"Eka elrun ono, I thank you, Lord Aragorn, dear Lucy. You have brought my mind at ease for a little," Arya said, looking away. "You should try to rest a little more, dawn is still more than an hour away from us."

Lucy did, for her body was still young and needed much rest. Aragorn however went to join Arya in staring into the distance.

"You are not that old an elf, if you're just over a hundred, or do elves not live indefinitely if they do not fall into death or illness where you are from?"

"You are right, I am not old for an elf. But I am old for a human, with whom I spent most of my days."

"You are not that much older that I am, milady, for I myself am eighty-seven. I am one of the Dûnedain, a descendant of Númenòr. The Dûnedain are blessed with long life, more or less like an elf, but not the same. There are few of us left."

"Eragon often tells of how hard it would be to find a mate for he will outlive any human, but is often viewed as a child by the elves for he has only just become of age to be called a man among humans. It must be the same for you."

"I suppose it would be, had I not already found a mate. You remind me of her. She is an elf and would have sailed into the West with the rest of her people if not she refused to leave, whether it was for me or if she still had hope this war would be won by the world of Men. Her name is Arwen Undumiel, or Evenstar. She is said to be every bit as beautiful as her grandmother Lady Galadriel, she who is fairest. And she is, although she is fair in different ways," Aragorn said, his heart longing for his love.

"Who are you, Lord Aragorn? For surely you must be of importance if her parents have said their blessing upon your love."

"'All that is gold does not glitter; Not all those who wander are lost; The old that is strong does not wither; Deep roots are not reached by the frost; From the ashes a fire shall be woken; A light from the shadows shall spring; Renewed shall be blade that was broken; The crownless again shall be king.' I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn, carrier of Andúril, the Flame of the West, the sword forged from the shards of Nársil, the sword of Elendil, heir to the son of Elendil, Isildur, who was the last King of Gondor. But there was no blessing given, for her mother no longer walks here and her father will only let her become my wife if I sit on the throne of Gondor, a path which I have always dreaded, for it was by fault of Isildur that the One Ring survived. The same blood runs through my veins, the same weakness."

"If I have learned one thing, if one remains true to him- or herself, no matter the darkness raised by a forefather, one will not fall into the same darkness. You are Isildur's heir, not Isildur himself."

"She said the same."

"Then perhaps you should listen to her."

"Thank you, milady."

"You are welcome, Lord Aragorn."

The ship then passed the fork in the river.

"Lord, could you help me, I am to keep an eye out for Eragon and Saphira. They will be on the left bank somewhere. Eragon would never forgive me if I forgot to wake him," Arya said, interrupting the silence that had befallen them.

"Of course, milady."

* * *

**Dictionary:**

**Naina hvitr un böllr – Make bright round light**

**Eka elrun ono, Dröttningu – I thank you, Princess**

**Eka elrun ono – I thank you**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everybody!  
I realize it's been too long since I've posted anything, but I have been very busy, what with school starting again, working every Saturday, driving lessons, homework, and everything else I have to do every day. Let's just say I have not had much time to write.  
Anyway, I hope you'll like this chapter as well. And any suggestions and corrections are welcome, as usual.  
Love,  
BitterStrength**

* * *

It was but a little time later that Arya spotted the blue dragon and her Rider.

_Saphira, Eragon, _Arya spoke with her mind.

"Lord Aragorn, I have found them. I will go to them, I'll be back in a little time," she then said out loud. "I thank you again for the talk." Having said that, she stepped onto the railing of the boat and dove into the water below.

In a matter of minutes, she had crossed the couple hundred yards of water between the ship and the shore. She rose from the water and at a quick pace began to run towards the fellow Alagaësians.

By the time she'd reached them, both Saphira and Eragon had awoken. Eragon was just muttering his shaving-spell.

"Atra esterní ono thelduin, Arya Dröttningu," Eragon said when he'd finished his spell, placing his hand over his heart in the elves honourable gesture.

"Atra mor'ranr lífa unin hjarta onr," she answered.

"Un atra du evarínya ono varda," he finished. "Did you have any rest at all?" Eragon asked, continuing in the Ancient Language.

"Yes, I got enough. Perhaps not as much as I would have liked, but I do not find rest easily before a battle."

"Nightmares?"

"Yes."

"Who haunt you?"

"You, Fäolin, Glenwing, my father, others who've gotten hurt in battle, Durza, Galbatorix, the Forsworn who are the cause of all this grief, my mother, both her death and her rules, the death of more people I care about."

Eragon grasped her hand for a second, knowing there was nothing he could say that would cure her off those nightmares. The only thing that would heal her would be time. Before she could pull her hand back, he had already released her. He knew she thought he would read more into it than just being her friend.

"How about you?" she asked. "What haunts you the nights before battle?"

"Roran, Katrina, the others from Carvahall, Jeod, Oromis, Glaedr, Nasuada, you, Orik, Saphira, even Murtagh and Thorn, you may all die in battle. Galbatorix, Murtagh and Thorn and others who cause death and grief. Myself, for who have I become but a man that slaughters others with one word or one flick of my sword. The people that I've killed, most of them were innocent and they had families that now mourn their deaths because I had to kill them because Galbatorix has made it so," he answered.

"Those who I've killed no longer haunt me, for as I've told you before, when I found you on the way from Helgrind, the reason for killing was just, and I was just in my cause, although that does not always justify it. But the nights before the battle, they too show up in my dreams, although not as often. It gets easier over time, although they will always be a part of your life for they are a part of your past. I thought your meditating helped you."

"It did, it does, but that does not mean I can forget."

"I know. You must remember it, everybody does, for that sort of blood on your hands makes you see the way things must never be. It teaches you as much as any scroll or book ever will. However, Eragon, you're a good person. You must not forget that."

Eragon nodded, silently thanking her.

"Come," she then said. "We must get back to the ship."

"I'm glad to have you with me, Arya. I'm glad for your friendship."

"As am I, Eragon, as I am."

They then started to run to the river, with Saphira flying above them. Once they reached the river, they swam to the ship they'd been on before.

"Audr," they both said and they rose into the air until they released the spell and landed lightly on the deck of the ship, their hair, skin and clothes dripping wet. They each muttered a different spell then, but the result was the same, they were once again dry.

"Welcome back," Gimli said, for he too had woken up and was now sitting with Aragorn just a little away from where they had landed.

"Good morning, Gimli, Aragorn. Might I ask how much longer until we reach the city of Minas Tirith?" Eragon asked.

"We shall reach Minas Tirith around midday. We must then be prepared for everything, for we may very well be waited upon by a part of the army. The harbour of Minas Tirith however does not lie within the city, so we'll still have a some distance which we'll have to cover, for we cannot count on everybody to still be alive tomorrow. The Men of Rohan may very well no longer be alive. The fields of Pelennor lie before the city. Upon these fields many orcs will be found, along with trolls and most likely also Men from the South with Oliphaunts. If we are very unlucky there will even be one or more Nazgûl, reptile-like creatures that fly with one of the Nine on their back," Aragorn said, his face betraying his doubt over the outcome of this battle, even with the Dead now on his side.

Eragon nodded. "Arya, I have not really had much opportunities to spar with my new sword. Would you care to spar with me?"

"Very well."

They sought a place where there was enough space for them to spar in their way, which would often take quite some space, for they liked to test their agility at the same time. Once this was found, they spelled their swords and faced each other.

Eragon started on the first offensive move after having circled his opponent. He moved to the right, with his sword trying to hit Arya on her knee. Arya however easily blocked his move, using her elfin grace to bounce out of range. She then made the next move.

On and on they went until finally, Arya swung her sword and Eragon was too late to block her. Her sword landed on his shoulder and would've gone to his neck had she been meaning to kill him.

All in all, the sparring had taken about thirty minutes and neither was tired yet, even though they had just sparred for their lives.

"It's been a while since I've sparred with you," Arya commented in the Ancient Language when she unshielded her sword. She would now often talk with Eragon in the Ancient Language for it felt safer to both her and him. "You've improved a lot. There are still things you need to learn, but I doubt you'll have to fight with one who has the skill of the elves, at least until you face Galbatorix."

"Will you help me get better?" he answered, for he feared he would not ever get the skills of an elf before facing Galbatorix.

"I do not know if I'm the one to teach you everything you need to know, but I will help you get better. However, even for me there is room for improvement. Learning never stops, one can always improve. But once we're back, you'll have to find another teacher."

"Thank you, Arya."

The bubble that had arose when they started their sparring vanished and they found the other all awake and waiting for them so that they could have an early breakfast.

"You fight exceptionally well," Edmund said to both Eragon and Arya. "Do you think maybe you can train us to fight that well?

"Perhaps, but not before the battle, for one cannot learn an entirely different technique of fighting in just a couple hours. It takes days to do correctly, weeks to perfect. If you don't know that you're doing, you will be at more of a risk than if you're using the manner of fighting you've learned when you started fighting. We could show you moves and teach you those, but the endurance needed for most of them you must built up over time, for right now, some of those moves will leave you exhausted for hours," Eragon answered.

"I doubt this war will take months, so there's not much we can teach you beforehand, but if there's time, we'll be willing to teach you some moves, but that is all we can do, for most moves will never be within your power to use. This is not because you are weak, but because you are human. There are simply many things that a human will never be able to do. I am sorry, but that's the way of life," Arya added.

"If you'd be willing to teach us some, that'd be great already," Edmund said.

"And we understand you won't teach us right now, it's too close to battle," Peter commented, feeling that his brother had left that out.

"May I suggest that instead of talking about fighting, we have breakfast?" Susan said, for she did not like to wake up to fighting and talks of battle and swordfights.

Everybody agreed and soon they had a meal made up of dried strips of meat, a little bread, some fish and a couple apples. When they'd divided the food, they sat down together.

"How about we try to get to know each other a little better?" little Lucy said, for she was always curious about people and wished to be everybody's best friend.

"Seems like a good idea," Gimli said. "How about you start telling or questioning?"

And thus it was upon Lucy to start the conversation. "Legolas, would you care to tell us a little more about yourself?"

"Very well. I was born a very long time ago, although it seems like a lot less time. I was born in Mirkwood, which lies to the north. My father, Thranduil, is one of the rulers of elves living in Middle Earth. He is called a king, although he has about the same status of Lord Celeborn or Lord Elrond, who are also rulers of elves. I was send to Rivendell on behalf of my father when the council was gathering, the council which later turned out to be deciding on what to do with the One Ring which had just been ferried to Rivendell from the Shire by a hobbit, Frodo Baggins. When the dwarfs and the elves got into an argument, as often happens, though who is to blame is beyond me, Frodo stepped up and said he would ferry the Ring to Mount Doom, deep within the lands of Mordor and would destroy it. A wizard, Gandalf the Grey, now known as Gandalf the White, first stepped up to say he'd accompany him. Next came Aragorn, and I, then Gimli, Boromir and three more hobbits, Sam, Merry and Pippin. We set out from Rivendell, but got split when we reached the Falls of Rauros. Then Aragorn, Gimli and I joined the people of Rohan in their battle against Isengard and then set out for Gondor, albeit by a different route than we'd expected."

"That does not tell much about you as a person, yet, but perhaps we know one another not long enough to be privy to many details. But thank you," Susan said. "Shall I then go next?"

Everybody nodded.

"Well, my name is Susan Pevensie. I was born in England, which lies in Europe on the planet Earth. I am physically about 14 years old, but we had been to Narnia when I was 12 years old, where time moves a lot faster. I there grew to the age of 27, before returning to England, as a twelve year old again. This means that mentally, I am now neigh on 29. In Narnia, I am known as Queen Susan the Gentle, for if possible, I will make sure nobody gets harmed or hurt. I am just and when I need to fight, I will, for I will do what I have to to protect my people and my friends and family. If there is no need for war, I will do what I can to settle the arguments arising between my siblings. Ever since the First World War on the planet Earth, we've been on our own for most of the time, so we really stick together. Always and forever. For we are family."

"Although sometimes, you act more like our mother," Peter commented, jokingly.

"Someone had to keep you guys in check," she joked.

The rest of the newly joined companions shared their joking, until Aragorn spotted the harbour in the distance.

"Shush," he said. "We shall have to continue after battle, for we are nearly standing on its doorsteps. We shall be there within the hour if my calculations are correct. We cannot yet let them know we are not the hired mercenaries. When we enter the battle, remember not to aim for injuring your opponent. They will not do the same for you. They will not show mercy. Aim to kill, for that is the only way you'll survive today."

Everybody quickly grabbed their weapons and Eragon and Arya jumped off of the ship and onto Saphira's back, for they would fly in to the fight from another front. They would now rise into the sky and fly over the mountains until they saw the city of Minas Tirith. Then they would descend and aid the people of Minas Tirith in every way they could.

"Good luck and fair fighting," Eragon called to the others who remained on the ship.

"And to you," Aragorn answered.

Saphira then rose to the sky, banked to the left and flew as swift as possible to the mountains up ahead.

"I'm worried, Arya," Eragon said when they were a couple miles away from the ships.

"What troubles you, my friend?"

"I'm worried about this battle. We don't know what we're up against, much less if it's right to interfere with the workings of another world. We don't know what could happen to us if we stay here too long, or if we die here. If we die, what would happen back home? Would we just appear again, or would we simply disappear and leave Alagaësia to the mercy of Galbatorix? Would it be better if we just tried to get back? And if we stay, and we lose, how will I ever be able to become a great Dragon Rider, a person who people look up to? I don't know what to do, Arya. I'm supposed to do what's best for the people of Alagaësia, but if I die here, however can that be what's best for them? How–"

"Eragon, calm down. I do not know what will happen. I cannot tell you what to do, but I can tell you this, follow your heart, no matter the amount of fears your head throws at you, for your heart will tell you right from wrong," she answered.

_Do you remember what that voice said when we arrived here? It said 'Home is behind, the world ahead'. You can keep wishing for home, but do you actually know how to start trying to get back? _Saphira said to both Eragon and Arya.

_No, Saphira, I do not,_ Eragon answered.

_Then stop wishing for something that is beyond your reach. There are people here who are dying to defend their country, family, friends, neighbours, against the armies of a man or whatever he is who is their version of Galbatorix. You can worry about your own fate, or you can try to save the innocents and their futures and their world. You don't have to fight, Eragon. You can sit out this war. However, I am going to fight to aid the peoples of this world, for I think it will be a good preparation for the fight with Galbatorix._

_You're right._

"You have reason to worry, Eragon. So do not think that you are wrong," Arya said.

"Thank you," he answered. "I do not know what I would have done without you."

_Probably you would have gotten into loads of trouble, for you always do if neither of us is near, _Saphira joked.

They all laughed, although it was a little forced, for Eragon was not the only one with worries on his mind.

All too soon, they arrived at the borders of the mountains and saw the White City at the base of the mountains a couple dozen miles away. Just in front of it, they saw black armoured creatures, probably the orcs, huge beasts with rubbery skin, big ears and long tusks which they supposed were the Oliphaunts, and men on horses and on foot trying to keep the armies away from the city.

"Here we go," Eragon said, and Saphira started descending quickly toward the battlefields.

* * *

On the river, the ships were now starting to enter the harbour.

"Late as usual, Pirate scum," an orc called out to the ships as he approached the shores. "There's knifework here needs doing. Come on you sea rats, get off your ships!"

* * *

**Dictionary:**

**Atra esterní ono thelduin = May good fortune rule over you**

**Atra mor'ranr lífa unin hjarta onr = May piece live in your heart**

**Un atra du evarínya ono varda = And may you the stars watch over you**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hee everybody!**

**I'm finally updating again! Yeah! I'm really sorry for the large amounts of time between the new chapters. I've been really busy and haven't had the time, nor the motivation, to write for quite some time. However, I do hope that going to change some. Anyway, this is my new version of chapter 6. The next chapter will also be up in a couple minutes!**

**Love,  
BitterStrength**

* * *

Aragorn was the first to jump off the ship onto the shore, rapidly followed by Legolas and Gimli, who were then followed by Edmund, Peter and Susan.

The orc standing there looked at them for a second as if to decide whether or not his eyes were cheated by some spell, but then quickly got a good grip on his weapon, as did the rest of the orcs standing behind him. Aragorn, Edmund and Peter quickly formed a group up and made their way to the first orc in sight.

Legolas, Susan and Gimli teamed up as well. Susan hastily notched an arrow, while Legolas grabbed his two sword from his back and Gimli got a good grip on his ax.

"There's plenty for the both of us," Gimli said as they started walking to the orcs. "May the best dwarf win!"

Just before the companions reached the orcs, the Army of the Dead appeared out of thin air and charged forward.

* * *

Saphira was half a mile still removed from the city when a sudden thought came upon Eragon's mind.

"Arya," Eragon called. "I've just thought of something. What if they see us as enemies and start firing at us?"

"I haven't thought about that. However, we can hardly turn away and leave these people here to fight their battles when we are already here. The best chance we have is to strengthen our wards. I suppose we'll just have to make them see we're allies by attacking their enemies. There may be time to talk later on."

"Here we go then."

Eragon and Arya notched two arrows each and pulled the strings before aiming at the blackish creatures down below and firing the arrows. Four orcs collapsed, having died instantly when the arrows hit them.

Various human men looked up and were visibly terrified by the huge sapphire dragon falling from the sky with two warriors on its back. Some of them even dropped their weapons and tried running away. However, their fear caused them to forget their surroundings which led to a couple orcs trying to attack them. Eragon and Arya quickly shot them with inhuman speed to save the fearful men.

The humans, though still terrified by the dragon, turned their attention back to the fighting and simply trusted that the dragon would not kill them and if it did it would probably be a very swift death.

Another group of humans, these ones on frightened horses, shot dozens of arrows at them for they thought them servants of the Dark Lord Sauron. Eragon held out his hand and called "Letta orya thorna". Then the aimed the arrows at the orcs down on the ground.

Before the horsemen could fire any more arrows, a piercing scream was heard.

Out of nowhere a black creature appeared which looked to be related to dragons. On its back was a man, clothed in black robes. The creature let out another piercing scream and make its way over to Saphira.

Saphira, unsure yet about the alliance of the creature, banked out of its reach. However, when the creature tried to attack Saphira, it spurted Eragon's anger and he started attacking the rider.

He send out his consciousness, a dangerous move, but he suspected the people of this land had no knowledge of fighting with the mind. Instead of feeling the rider's consciousness, he only felt that of the beast. It seemed as though the rider did not exist at all.

Eragon then muttered one of the spells of death to the rider, but to no avail.

_This is unlike anything I've ever known,_ Eragon said to both Saphira and Arya whilst sharing the results of his scanning. Both of them shared his doubt about the rider.

_I have never heard of anything like this. It's as if he doesn't exist,_ Arya replied.

_There are no traces of life nor spirit inside that man, yet he moves and seems to have a consciousness from the outside,_ Eragon then noted.

Just then the creature and its rider flew away from the fight.

Eragon desired to go after it to find out more about the nature of both man and beast, but he knew the people down below were in need of his aid. He saved his questions for later and got his head back in the fighting.

Throughout the entirety of the battle, arrows were being shot towards them, but the wards kept most of them at bay. The few that managed to get through the wards caused little to no damage.

It was little later when Arya called. "Saphira! See if you can get any closer to those Oliphaunts for right now they seem to be the biggest problem for the people. Perhaps we can take care of the animals."

Thus it was Saphira flew off towards the largest herd of Oliphaunts, who were trampling the horsemen at their feet. She spit fire at the construction that was built on an Oliphaunt's back, effectively scaring the beast and killing every man on its back. The scared animal let out horrid screams while the fire spread until it completely covered the beast in raging fire. It wasn't long before the beast died from the flames. As soon as the corpse dropped to the ground, Eragon distinguished the flames before they could kill the horsemen.

When Saphira had spewed fire at the first one, Eragon and Arya took another out each. Eragon took his one out by muttering one of the words of death, whereas Arya spelled an arrow to pierce the heart.

In a small amount of time, the trio had slain three of the mammals that were giving the horsemen on the ground such a hard time.

"Arya, I think that perhaps we should go on foot," Eragon called to Arya whilst the latter had just released an arrow that went directly into the eye socket of one of the Orcs on the ground. "I can't keep up the magic forever without having to resign to the reserves in Aren and I'd rather save the energy Brom saved up for me for either emergencies or the fight with Galbatorix."

"Very well," Arya answered him, understanding his reasoning in saving the energy stored in the gem of the ring Aren which his friend, teacher and apparently his father Brom had given him.

_Saphira,_ Eragon called with his mind,_ I assume you know of my intentions. Can you take us lower so that we might continue on foot?_

_Yes, I can. I can however not land. It is too crowded with those horses and men scurrying around like scared rats,_ Saphira answered, already starting to fly closer to the ground.

_Will you continue while flying near us?_

_Of course, little one. Now go, let them feel the sting of fire with your sword!_ Saphira finished, her lust for fighting obvious in her mental voice.

_Fair fighting to you, Saphira._

_And to you, little one._

It was then that Eragon nodded his head to Arya, signalling her that they would jump down. The both of them unbound the straps holding them to Saphira's saddle. Eragon lead the way down to Saphira's tail from where they could jump down the easiest.

Arya, not yet familiar with walking down a moving dragon's tail hesitated a little, but followed Eragon without too much difficulty.

Having both arrived at the tip of Saphira's tail, they jumped and landed lightly on the balls of their feet.

"There seems to be some trouble with the Orcs over there," Arya called to Eragon before they both made their way across the battlefield, leaving death and destruction of their enemies in their wake.

Saphira went on to slay the grand animals around her companions.

* * *

Meanwhile, near the harbour, Aragorn, Peter and Edmund were fighting their way through the crowds of orcs, towards the White City, also known as Minas Tirith. Many an orc had already been slain by either the Army of the Dead, the men from Rohan and Gondor or the companions.

"Peter, behind you!" yelled Edmund suddenly when an orc sprang up behind the oldest brother. Peter turned rapidly and was just in time to kill the orc that was currently trying to gut him.

"Thanks!" Peter called back at his brother.

Both brothers had obtained various cuts and bruises from the fighting. There were few grave injuries, but there were some. Peter had a deep gash in his sword arm, which forced him to swing his sword with his other arm. A gash above his eye caused blood to flow into the eye of Edmund. Edmund also had what felt like a broken bone in his upper leg, giving him quite some trouble with walking.

Aragorn had a sore shoulder, for he had pushed it back in place after having it dislocated by some orc. Other than a few scratches and bruises he, however, seemed to be doing fine.

Just then, he spotted an Oliphaunt that was making its way over to them.

"Legolas!" he yelled at the other group, for he knew that if any of them had a chance to take out the huge animal, it would be the elf with his agile and swift movements.

* * *

Just before the call, Legolas, Gimli and Susan were hacking away at the orcs.

Legolas and Gimli discovered that Susan was merciless in battle. She hit with her bow and the second the orc was distracted, she would pierce its heart, neck or eye with an arrow, effectively causing them to die. She was graceful in her fighting, yet as deadly as any great warrior.

Gimli simply swung his axe around, as had been the way he had always fought, just as many a dwarf did when given an axe. He was hitting practically everything that came into his range. Some warriors and soldiers had to duck out of his path, for otherwise he would have his the men fighting alongside him as well.

Legolas was subtle in battle. He would work with his two swords as though he were dancing, always at perfect balance. He would cleanly cut of the heads of the orcs in his range, or pierce their hearts. He seemed to be a vision of grace and deadly beauty.

The three companions seemed to be faring rather well. None had obtained more that the occasional scratch and bruise for they worked in perfect harmony, shielding each other's back with perfect precision. None of their opponents lived long enough to cause too much damage. However, as seemed to be natural, Legelas had the fewest injuries, and Gimli and Susan seemed to be fairly equal in their amount of wounds.

As was their unspoken tradition, Gimli and Legolas counted their kills throughout the fighting, making it a competition to keep the bloody visions of the aftermath at bay until at least the fighting had stopped.

When Legolas heard Aragorn's call, he looked up and saw the Oliphaunt. A slight flicker of fear crossed the elf's eyes for never before had he fought a creature that large on his own. The fear only lasted for the smallest fraction of a second, before it was replaced with determination to do the best he could.

"Be safe," he quickly yelled to Susan and Gimli, feeling the strange and demanding need to make sure they would be safe from any harm. He then ran towards the Oliphaunt, grabbing its tusk and flinging himself up before grabbing an arrow that was sticking out of its front leg.

For a second, Susan looked in amazement at Legolas while he was swinging from the front leg to the flank of the animal. He movements seemed so natural.

She would have liked to keep on watching how the elf would overcome the best, but an orc chose that second to come at her, thus she was forced to return her attention to the fighting at hand.

In the meantime, Legolas had climbed up the back of the animal, shot a few warriors with his impeccable skill at archery and swung from the beast's back by grabbing a rope that was hanging across its flank. He then cut through the cord that kept the construction, whereupon the Haradrim warriors, the riders of the animal, sat so they could shoot the people on the ground, on the back of the Oliphaunt. Legolas effectively removed the construction and used the falling framework to pull himself upon the mammals back.

Walking across its spine, he grabbed a couple of arrows, notched these on the string of his bow and released the arrows into the back of the skull of the animal. It died instantly.

Legolas then jumped on the proboscis and slid to the ground.

He landed on the ground and looked up, seeing a very surprised and awed Gimli standing in front of him.

Gimli, however, quickly overcame his surprise. "That still only counts as one!" he told Legolas. He was incredibly impressed but his pride, such as the pride one would find in any a dwarf for such was their nature, would not let him admit such a thing out loud.

"Guys! You're in the middle of a war, arguing who made the most kills? You need to get your priorities sorted like now and focus! Keep the arguing at bay until the end of the battle at the very least!" Susan yelled at her companions while she was busy killing orc after orc, praying an end would soon come to the fighting so that she would have the time for a shower, or a bath since she doubted they would have showers here, for she was soaked in the black blood that flowed from the orcs she killed, mixed with some of her own blood from the cuts she'd obtained.

Legolas and Gimli, though at first looking a bit perplexed due to the harsh words coming out of the gentle queen's mouth, swiftly refocused on the battle.

It was not long after that when Peter, Edmund and Aragorn joined their small group in the battle, for most orcs and other enemies such as the Haradrim had already crossed paths with the Army of the Dead.

The little group of six companions were left to kill the remaining enemies, while the Army of the Dead made safe the city.

There were many an enemy that they encountered, but no longer were they hard-pressed for survival; they had made it through the worst, at least for today.

* * *

Across the battlefield, nearly every Oliphaunt lay dead upon the ground, surrounded by heaps of Haradrim and orcs. Eragon, Saphira and Arya had worked their hardest and now, as the three of them were standing together on the battlefield, they had the time to take in the damage. The few enemies that had survived were either fleeing or being killed by the Army of the Dead, the Men of Gondor or of Rohan or their companions. The battle was nearly over.

_This blood will be so much harder to clean from my scales than that of the men of Alagaësia,_Saphira said suddenly when she looked at one of her legs.

It was so different from the horrors of battle they'd just witnessed in the past few hours that both Arya and Eragon burst into a fit of laughter.

"Don't you worry, Saphira," Arya said when she had finally caught her breath. "I'm sure we can find a way to clean you up. I doubt there are any of the men that saw you save them in battle who wouldn't volunteer to personally clean your scales until they shine like the sun once more. And if that doesn't work you can always rely upon Eragon and me to help you in anything you want."

Eragon wasn't paying much attention to the words Arya had just uttered, for he had been too surprised by her laugh. There were very few times he had heard her laugh before. It was strange how much of the horrors of battle he felt ebbing away as a result of her melodious laugh. But, to avoid weird questions, he quickly averted his gaze.

"Come on, we should go and try to find the others so that we can go and get some rest," Eragon then said before climbing into Saphira's saddle, quickly followed by Arya.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hee again!**

**So, this is chapter 7. I hope you'll enjoy it!  
I'll probably start editing some things from the beginning up until this chapter, fixing some grammar and changing some things, after your suggestions and information.  
I do not know when I'll be able to write again, but I have about 9 weeks of summer break ahead of me, so I will probably post a new chapter, perhaps more than one, before the end of my summer break.**

**Love,  
BitterStrength**

* * *

Every enemy had either been slain or had fled back to the land of Mordor. The battle was over.

Looking at the damage that had been caused by the hands of so many people brought Susan to her knees. She had helped doing this, she realized to her utter shame and shock.

"Milady?" a concerned voice called to her, yet she could barely hear it. It seemed so far away and of so little importance compared to the thousands of bodies spread out across the fields.

All she was capable of doing was staring at all that had been lost.

So many had died! Most of them were fathers, brothers, betrotheds or friends.

"Milady?" the voice sounded again, but somehow she couldn't find it in herself to care about the fact that apparently somebody was concerned about her.

Who would now take care of the people that had lost their family, their friend? Most of those who were left behind would be inconsolable.

She had been part of it all. She might as well have driven a sword through the hearts of the fallen herself. She hadn't saved them. How could she ever face the people whose worlds had just been destroyed?

"Milady?" the voice asked again. Why wouldn't it stop calling? Couldn't it see that there was no lady left? That all there was left was a broken shell of a murderess?

"Queen Susan?"

Was that her name she heard? Could it be that people looked up to her? That they would forgive her? For surely, if she was Queen, her people trusted her.

She came somewhat back to herself, looked up and saw the face of one of her companions but a mere few inches away from her own.

"Legolas?" she asked.

"Yes, Milady," he said. "I'm here. Don't dwell on what it is you see. It doesn't do any good to dwell on matters that are unchangeable, and above all, not your fault."

"But, I helped, didn't I? I didn't save them. How am I any better than the beast that killed them if I didn't save them?"

"Because you feel that it is wrong. That's what makes you better than the beast that killed them. And I didn't save them either. We were too late. However, if we dwell on this, it'll destroy us, and that will keep us from saving so many more in the battles to come."

"But who will take care of their family now that the fallen no longer can?"

"That matter is out of our hands. There's nothing we can do about it."

Legolas reached out his hand towards her. She didn't grab it, however. She only stared at the hand.

"You're not unforgivable or unlovable simply because you were part of battle, Milady."

"How –?" Susan stammered.

"Milady, I am very old compared to any human. I have seen many a war, and I've seen men fade away because of their guilt and their stubbornness, the fact that they couldn't accept that they were not to blame for the deaths of the fallen. You hold the same look in your eyes as those men."

"Did they ever recover?"

"Some did. As will you. You are strong, stronger than you might think. Now come, for we must join our companions." He extended his hand again, but this time Susan grabbed it.

She felt that she could trust him.

She rose to her feet and with the aid of the steadying arm of Legolas, they made their way over to the others.

* * *

Aragorn stood there, looking across the plains, waiting for the others to join him.

"You saved them, Aragorn," Peter said from behind him, feeling that the older man was grieved by the sight of the dead on the plains.

"Even those who have died," Edmund added.

"You did it, laddie," Gimli said.

"No, my friends," Aragorn answered the three of them. He turned around and faced his companions who had all arrived at the place. All of them had suffered some wounds, but they looked as though they would be fine after a healer would take a look at them. "We did it."

"This war is far from over," Eragon stated, his mind-set sombre.

"No, it's not over, but today we won and gave the world of Men new hope."

The ten companions stood together, a united front, one nobody could have ever imagined; three children, a dragon, a dwarf, two elves, a man and a Rider.

They stood in bearable silence, leaning on each other to overcome the horrors of the plain on which they stood.

A man then appeared from the city gates. He was clad in white robes and a blood stained sword was carried on his hip. His hair and beard were both white and worn long. He was Gandalf the White, also known as Mithrandir.

Next to him, a small person stood. He was the size of a child, yet his face held the look of one much older. He too carried a sword, though his was a lot shorter than the long-sword the old man carried. The small person was in fact a Hobbit man, known by the name Pippin, or Peregrin Took.

They both looked with wonder at the scene that was unfolding before them.

The Dead appeared in front of the companions, having finished what they set out to do.

"Release us," the King of the Dead rasped with his hollow voice.

"Bad idea," Gimli said. "Very handy in a tight spot, these lads, despite the fact they're dead."

"Gimli!" Lucy scolded. She had now also joined the companions, after having come ashore and feeling faint due to the fact that she had had to repress the urge to revive every single person that had died for she knew she would not have enough of her potion to do so.

"You gave us your word!" the King said, menacingly.

Aragorn looked at the Dead before looked back at the King. His expression held a mixture of disgust and pity. "I hold your oath fulfilled," he said with a voice fit for nobility. "Go," he then added kindly. "Be at peace."

The companions watched as the Dead slowly disintegrated before their eyes. Both Eragon and Arya made the elven gesture of fealty, twisting their hands over their sternums. Gimli simple grunted, not completely happy with the departure of the Dead for it made things more difficult. The others simply watched.

Gandalf meanwhile looked upon the companions as though he had been expecting them for some time. After long looks at each companion, his gaze fixed upon Aragorn, who looked back. Gandalf bowed his head at him in approval.

Aragorn, in turn, slightly raised his head and smiled a little, for he understood the message the old man meant to send him. The message conveyed the fact that he was starting to become a real king, like the kings of old, despite his never wanting to be more than a ranger.

"Time to deal with the aftermath of battle," Eragon then said, sobering everybody up.

"Ah, yes," Gimli sighed.

They quickly arranged for Lucy to be taken inside the city to help in the infirmary along with her sister. Susan had volunteered to work in the infirmary for she could no longer stand the sight of the dead people on the plains.

"We are both capable of healing," Arya said, referring to Eragon and herself.

"We can try to save those who will not make it to the infirmary alive. We will not be able to completely heal them, so we need people to ferry them to the infirmary once we've secured that they will not die along the way. Healing takes a lot out of us. If we were to heal them completely, we'll be exhausting ourselves to the point of danger by the time we've healed only a quarter of those in dire situations," Eragon added.

"That will have to be good enough. Alright, Gandalf, people know you. Can you arrange for quite a large team of able-bodies men and women if need be to help ferry the injured to the infirmary?" Aragorn asked the old man.

Gandalf nodded and immediately left to find people qualified for the task.

"Saphira," Aragorn addressed the dragon. "Would you be willing to help us move the dead? It's dirty work, but it has to be done. If you would help, we'll be done sooner rather than later."

_Very well, I will help you move the bodies_, Saphira answered him.

"Legolas, will you accompany Arya and Eragon? Then Peter, Edmund, Gimli and I will help out with moving the bodies."

"I will," the elf said. "Go. The sooner we start, the sooner we can rest."

One those words they parted ways.

* * *

"Do you heal with magic?" Legolas asked the two Alagaësians.

"Yes," Arya answered shortly.

"We'll try to save as many people as we can, but there will still be some that will die, whether it's here on in the infirmary. Once we've rested we can help out in there to heal more than the necessary," Eragon added. "The war is not over yet and we'll need as many men and perhaps women as possible. There are bound to be some women willing to aid our cause."

"Human women aren't allowed to fight here, and very few elves remain, those remaining not interested in dying for mankind," Legolas informed them.

They had now reached quite a large group of fallen Rohirrim who had been overtaken by the Oliphaunts and the Haradrim.

"Arya, how shall we go to work?" Eragon asked.

"I think we'd best work together," she answered. Then with her mind she added: _We can link our minds and work as one so as to prevent mistakes from occurring. We can also share our energy this way and our knowledge._

"Alright," Eragon agreed. _Those we can't save, I would like to put them out of their misery quickly. However, the energy they hold is very useful for the both of us. Will you help me store it into Aren so that we can use it in the war back home? There's no knowing if it'll work, but perhaps it will._

"Very well."

"Legolas, what will you do?"

"I will arrange the transport and where need be I can hold the wounded and soothe them with the language of my people."

"Let's do this, then," Eragon said, with more strength in his voice than he felt he still possessed.

They kneeled next to a young man, not yet 20 winters old. He had a stab-wound in his abdomen and many deep cuts all over his body.

Arya and Eragon look at each other, nodding their heads. They let their minds merge until they no longer knew where who ended and who began.

Then they focused on the man.

_What's your name?_ the Alagaësians asked with their minds, to see if the man's mind was intact and to keep the man from focusing too much on dying, for that would not help saving him.

A name flashed across the man's mind: Walda.

_You're going to be alright, Walda. You're save now,_ they reassured the man.

Next to them, Legolas looked on in wonder as the dying man suddenly relaxed and smiled.

Arya and Eragon muttered a couple of spells and then the bleeding stopped and the wound starting to close up from the inside out. Then the wound was no deeper than the other wounds on the man's body, they stopped their chanting.

_You're going to the infirmary now, Walda. You'll be fine,_ they told the man. Then they unmerged their minds.

"That's all we can do for him now, get him to the infirmary," they told Legolas.

The male elf then called forth some men carrying a stretcher. He instructed them to take the young man to the infirmary and hurry back.

They immediately set out to do his bidding.

Meanwhile Arya and Eragon had settled next to the next person. The man in front of them was older, his hair sporting white and grey plumes. He had lost a lot of blood and his wounds were too grave for saving.

The two companions entered his mind and gently put the man to sleep, taking his energy and storing it in the ring on Eragon's finger. The man soon died, dreaming of green lands and peace before everything went dark before his eyes.

"Get somebody to move his body to where they want to bury the dead. There was nothing we could do but put him out of his misery," Arya said.

They then continued on, healing men and horses when they could, releasing them from their pain when they couldn't.

Legolas often joined in to lull the wounded into a quiet state of awareness so that it would be easier to save them. Other than that he ordered men around to carry away the dead or bring the living wounded to the infirmary in the city.

* * *

While the others were on the plains still, Lucy and Susan helped in the infirmary, washing cloths, bringing fresh water, making room for new patients and cleaning the less severe wounds.

They could not believe the amount of wounded. They seemed to keep pouring in and soon the patients were laid on the grounds on hastily put together matrasses and then, when there simply was no more room, they were laid down on the square in front of the infirmary and in the neighbouring buildings.

* * *

Across the plains, Saphira, Edmund, Peter, Gimli and Aragorn arranged for people to move the dead to where they would be buried, next to the city.

Saphira ferried many corpses to the burying site while the others separated the dead, making piles of the falling warriors under Sauron's command while carefully moving the bodies of the Men of Gondor and Rohan and arranging for the wounded to be taken to healers.

It was tiring, gruesome work that disgusted them all.

When they had already moved a large amount of bodies, they suddenly heard an agonising cry from somewhere not too far away.

Aragorn was the first to recognise Éomer's voice. The commander of the Rohirrim ran to someone lying on the ground. It was his sister, Éowyn.

Aragorn looked on in agony as Éomer picked up his sister, crying his heart out over the seemingly dead shieldmaiden of Rohan.

Peter ran up to the brother and sister and knelt beside them, feeling for a pulse.

"She's not dead," he told the brother. "You have to get her to the infirmary, though. She needs to be looked at. Come, let me help you."

The young Narnian King called for a stretcher and made the brother lay his sister down on it. Then they both picked up an end of the stretcher and carried the unconscious woman to the infirmary at a rapid pace.

The four companions kept on going, knowing they had to and were soon again joined by Peter who had left Éomer and his sister at the infirmary.


End file.
